


You End, I Begin

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Slash huffed out a laugh. "Well, can you help me now?" He asked.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 12





	You End, I Begin

"There's easier ways to do that, y'know." Duff said, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face, one that, if Slash had been in a dofferent position, he would've been eager to kiss until Duff was like putty in his hands. 

But Slash was standing there, arms stretched over his head, his shoulder muscles straining with the effort. "Oh, yeah. How?" He asked, grunting as the box of cereal, tucked behind all the other little boxes of cereals that were certainly unlike it, proved to be a worthy adversary. 

"Like asking for help." Duff replied without missing a beat. "I wouldn't let you just stand there forever, although the sight is quite..." Duff grinned cheekily. "Easy on the eyes." He said. 

Slash huffed out a laugh. "Well, can you help me now?" He asked. 

"Why, certainly." Duff went silent for a minute, and then Slash felt firm, strong arms wrap around his waist and lift him up with ease. 

For a minute, Slash felt like a child again, being lifted by his father to look at the stars. He grabbed the cereal, and Duff eased him back down onto the ground with a smirk that seemed all too pleased. Before Duff did, however, Slash lunged forward and captured Duff's lips into a kiss. 

"See? Much easier." Duff said. 

"Indeed." Slash paused, hesitated, and then he shyly looked up. "Can you give me a piggyback ride home?" He asked. 

Duff laughed. "Only for you, Slasher. Only for you." 


End file.
